letters
by eyefloaters
Summary: some things are just better when left unsaid.
1. dear cissy, love andy

**eh.**

* * *

**7th August, 1959 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Little Sirius was born today. He has the same hair as us. It's nice to have a brother. You seemed to like him a lot. I think you both will be the best of friends._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**18th January, 1961 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Ickle Reg was born today. He looks adorable. Sirius looked jealous, but he's always been a little bratty, hasn't he?_

_Mother is getting anxious because you haven't shown your magic yet. They keep trying to do things to get a reaction out of you, but you don't react. I'm worried that they might disown you if you're a squib. I don't want to lose my Cissy._

_Bella stole my nickname for you._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**5th May, 1962 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_You showed your first signs of magic today. Mother and Father were so proud. They kept going on and on about how all three of their daughters would now grow up to carry forward the Black family blood, and how all three of us should have betrothal contracts made soon._

_You're too young to understand this right now._

_Bella disagrees._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**1st September, 1966 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Today was your first day at Hogwarts. I was waiting anxiously at the table for your sorting. It was quite long for you – Bella didn't like that. She never really likes anything, does she?_

_I wished you hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. Your innocence needn't be tampered with so soon._

_You're too young to understand this right now._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**9th June, 1968 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_I gave my last OWL today. It's astounding, how quickly you've grown. How mature you seem for a 13 year old. It worries me, it really does. Bella has already started noticing my less-than-desirable blood traitor qualities. She caught me talking to that Ted Tonks in the library. He's a Hufflepuff, I'd like to think that you would like him. He's a muggleborn. My betrothal contract is already ready. So is Bellatrix's. You're the only one who's left._

_But you're too young to understand this right now._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**15th July, 1969 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Today was probably the first time Mother mentioned anything to do with the pureblood propaganda in front of you. She mentioned marriage, and pureblood lines, and she sat you down in front of the family tapestry and explained everything. She told you about our ancestors who got blasted off. You seemed uncomfortable._

_I saw your betrothal contract. You're apparently going to be married to that slimy git Lucius. Best of luck. Mother's going to tell you tomorrow. She thinks you're old enough to know now._

_But you're still too young. Your innocence hasn't disappeared. Only thinned._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**14th June, 1970 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Last day of Hogwarts for me, and last OWL for you. It pains me to see that you're 2 years younger than me. You're so mature for 15. I remember saying the same when you were 13. Funny._

_I've been with Ted for a year now. He's amazing, he truly is. Everything mother and father told us was wrong, Cissy! Muggles aren't filth, they're innovative and ingenious, and muggleborns do deserve to live. I wish I could say that out loud. It just doesn't feel the same on paper._

_Mother and father are getting a bit suspicious, though. Bella's stopped talking to me the way she used to. We're drifting apart, Cissy. You're the only one who keeps the two of us together. You have the only sentiment that we share. I think Bella's a Death Eater now. She's 19, she can do as she pleases, but I don't like it. Not that group, led by the man who nobody knows anything about._

_No matter how mature you have become, you're still too young to understand this. I'm so sorry._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**17th August, 1971 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Bella got married today. She's too young to be married. We're too young to be betrothed._

_Rodolphus seems nice enough, but I have an inkling that it's only because we're Bella's sisters and Pureblood. He probably wouldn't look at us twice if we weren't Blacks, and would just curse us if we weren't of pure blood. This disgusts me._

_I confided in Sirius. I told him everything – from being a blood traitor to Bella not talking to me much anymore to Ted. He's surprisingly understanding for a 12 year old. He told me about his friends, and how he agrees with me. I'm glad he's a Gryffindor. Slytherin would have tainted him, like it tainted you._

_I feel like it's unfair for me to end every letter this way, and I know you're 16, but for me, you'll always be too young to understand._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**17th June, 1972 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Ted proposed. I said yes._

_I can't believe you're done with Hogwarts already. It seems like just yesterday when you were clinging on my leg, begging me not to leave._

_Bella lost her child. That was the first time in 4 years that she's hugged me._

_You're still too young to understand the pain of regaining a sister after almost losing her._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**28th December, 1972 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_I got married today._

_In secret, of course. Nobody knows yet. I wish I could tell you, but your marriage preparations are going on right now. I hope you have a good life with Lucius, I really do. He was never the best wand in the stack, but I hope he can keep you happy. You deserve this. You deserve everything, little Cissy._

_I feel like I've betrayed everyone by marrying Ted._

_You won't understand._

_Love,_

_Andromeda._

* * *

**5th March, 1973 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_They kicked me out today. I bet mother blasted me off the tapestry._

_I can't say I've ever been happier._

_But I miss you._

_Do you miss me too? I hope you do._

_Love,_

_Andromeda._

* * *

**21st September, 1973**

_Dear Narcissa,_

_Little Nymphadora was born today. You finally have a niece._

_I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding. I'm sorry you won't ever meet your niece. I'm sorry that things have to be the way that they are._

_I'm sorry that I can't bring it in myself to call you Cissy anymore._

_I'm sorry that I can't sign off as Andy anymore._

_Love,_

_Andromeda._

* * *

**3rd May, 1976**

_Dear Narcissa,_

_He's gotten so much stronger now. Nothing's scarier than sending Dora off to Hogwarts when he's still around._

_Please be safe._

_Love,_

_Andromeda._

* * *

**8th November, 1979**

_Dear Cissy,_

_I can't believe Reg is dead._

_I feel as though parts of me are slowly dying, starting with Bellatrix, then you, then Reg. Sirius is the only one I talk to anymore. I miss you so much._

_Come back to me, Cissy. Why did you leave me?_

_Why couldn't you continue talking to me?_

_I love you, Cissy. I always have. I always will. You'll always be my little Cissy._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**5th June, 1980**

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I heard you son was born today. Congratulations._

_Keep up the family tradition, hm? Name him after a constellation._

_I've always like the name Caelum. But Draco would be nice, too._

_Love,_

_Andromeda._

* * *

**1st November, 1980**

_Dear Cissy,_

_He's gone._

_I wish you were beside me right now._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**3rd May, 1999**

_Dear Cissy,_

_The war's over. He's gone for good._

_Can we start talking again?_

_Harry told me everything. About how you saved him. How you took Draco and ran away from the battle. How strong you've been when that monster was in your home, forcing your son into things he was too young for. I'm so sorry for everything that you've been through, Cissy. I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't be beside you when you needed me the most. I'm always going to be so sorry that I never got to tell you how much I loved you. That I haven't spoken to you in 26 years. I've forgotten what you sound like._

_Cissy, she's dead. My little Dora is dead. My husband is dead. The only person I have left apart from you is little Teddy. He's Dora's son. She named him after Ted._

_He's a metamorphmagus, you know? Sometimes, when I miss Ted, I show him a picture. I feel like I'm holding a mini-Ted in my arms then. I really miss him._

_I really miss you._

_Everything I ever said was wrong. You were never too young to understand._

_I was just always trying to protect you._

_Love, always,_

_Andy._

* * *

**i felt like doing this**

**i might do more **

**i dont know**


	2. dear cissa, love bella

**ya so i posted this as a separate story but yeah no i'd rather keep this a series so**

* * *

**7th August, 1959 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_It's astonishing, really, how quickly the Black family produces heirs._

_Little Sirius was born today. This just means that none of us will be inheriting the fortune. Shame, really. I could probably handle it better than any of you._

_Although you're probably second._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**18th January, 1961 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_Another son. Hopefully Mother and Father don't get too caught up with the sons that aren't even theirs instead of their daughters. How embarrassing would it be to have parents who love your cousins more than their daughters?_

_Regulus looks a lot like Uncle Orion. And a bit like Aunt Walburga. Did you know they're second cousins? I always knew that family contained some inbreeding. Let's just hope our parents don't pair us off with Regulus or Sirius._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**5th May, 1962 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_First signs of magic, eh? Thank Merlin you're not a squib._

_Betrothal contracts are a-coming. Mother and Father think 15 is the right age. I agree. You should, too._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**1st September, 1962 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_Ha. I get to go to Hogwarts before you._

_It's a wonderful place, on all honesty. I got sorted into Slytherin, obviously. I'm sure you will, too. After all, we are Blacks. Any other house just isn't as satisfactory._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**1st September, 1964 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_'Dromeda got sorted today. It was awfully long. I didn't like that – there was a possibility that she wouldn't get into Slytherin. That would not be good, no it would not._

_Thankfully, she's in Slytherin._

_Just two more years of waiting for you, little Cissa. Don't get too impatient, hm?_

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**24th June, 1966 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_Mother and Father showed me my betrothal contract today._

_I'm getting married to Rod. Rodolphus Lestrange._

_He isn't bad. We're similar in quite a few ways. It won't be a troublesome marriage, but a very tactful one. He supports the Dark Lord as well. He isn't as devoted as me, but not many people are._

_I'm counting on your to join us._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**1st September, 1966 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_Why was your sorting so long? Actually, you know what? I don't want to know. I don't even want to consider the possibility that you might have been a Ravenclaw, or worse, a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff's out of the question – I'd probably have stopped interacting with you if you were a Puff. I told Dromeda that, but for some reason, she looked pissed. Of course she would._

_She interacts with Mudbloods. I hope you never do._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**6th June, 1967 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_I gave my last OWL today, thank Merlin. Those things are killer._

_I wish I was a little firstie like you. But then again, not._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**29th June, 1967**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Mother showed me Dromeda's betrothal contract today. Apparently she's getting married to some pureblood called Antonin Dolohov. Dolohov isn't that bad, but she could do better on her own._

_Don't tell her I said that. She'll probably think I'm okay with her hanging around with that mudblood Tonks._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**9th June, 1968**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I caught Andy and Tonks in the library. She thinks it's the first time I've seen them together. I'm inclined to let her._

_It's my last year here. I don't care anymore._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**16th July, 1969**

_Dear Cissa,_

_HA! You get Little Lucy as your husband. Tough luck, little sister._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**23th May, 1970**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I did it. Today. I'm officially a Death Eater. I think I can tell you what happened. It's not like you're ever going to read these._

_There were quite a lot of us at the initiation. Rod was with me, too. Nobody said a word. It was all too tense, too awkward. It was odd, it really was. Shouldn't we be celebrating our initiation?_

_Evan was there, too. You don't talk to Evan much. I never understood why – he's still out first cousin. The Rosiers are a second family to me. Just don't tell Eva that. He'd never let me finish._

_Anyway, they call us inside alphabetically. I went in there before Rod and his brother, Rabastan._

_It's brutal, Cissa. You can't even imagine. They place this dark charm on a misbehaving Death Eater so that they look like the person you care about the most and then force you to torture and then kill them._

_I saw you._

_Is it bad that I was able to do it?_

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**21st June, 1970**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Andy's back._

_I don't want her around anymore._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**17th August, 1971**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Huh. I got married today. At 20. With a Dark Mark on my arm._

_Everything I imagined, honestly. Without the marriage, but thankfully, it isn't pulling me down._

_You looked beautiful. Andromeda looked pissed. I don't care about her anymore. Not since she started sneaking out in the middle of the night._

_Rod likes you, too. You're his favourite sister-in-law. Although he doesn't consider Andromeda._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**24th February, 1972**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm still a Death Eater._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**17th June, 1972**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I lost her. We were planning on naming her Vulpecula._

_I hugged Andy after years. Things will go back to normal tomorrow. I just… needed family. You weren't around, for the first time ever._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**28th December, 1972**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Andromeda is stupid. Her wedding band was very visible yesterday. The family tapestry updates itself._

_Mother won't see it soon. I can wait._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**5th March, 1973**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I blasted her off the tapestry myself._

_Felt so good._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**23rd July, 1973**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Congratulations on your wedding with Lucy. Best of luck dealing with him._

_You looked beautiful today._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**3rd April, 1975**

_Dear Cissa,_

_You won't see me much anymore. I'm the Dark Lord's right hand lady._

_It's truly an honour. I wouldn't give it up for anything. But you needn't know that._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**27th August, 1975**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I always knew Sirius was a filthy blood traitor. He doesn't deserve to be a part of this family. Not him, not Andromeda._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**8th November, 1979**

_Dear Cissa,_

_The Dark Lord killed Regulus._

_He was a traitor to Him. We don't know what he did._

_I'm sure you understand. He will be truly missed._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**5th June, 1980**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Draco's adorable. Godmother and Aunt, correct?_

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**1st November, 1981.**

_Dear Cissa,_

_They're going to pay. There's no way the Dark Lord can be dead._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**25th December, 1981**

_Dear Cissa,_

_They paid. They paid for it with their minds._

_Rodolphus, Rabastan, and I, we went to an Auror family. Two parents and an itty bitty munchkin._

_And we tortured the parents right in front of that blasted baby – oh yes we did._

_You don't understand Cissa – you don't know the amount of power and victory a simple Cruciatus can give. It's wonderful, oh yes it is. Great, brilliant, absolutely delectable. They're probably brain-dead. Good. That's what we wanted._

_I'm going to Azkaban. But I will go gladly, because I know that I have served Him loyally. I will be rewarded for my deeds. He will reward me._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**6th September, 1990**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Thank you for visiting._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**7th January, 1996**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I told you He would reward me. He got me out of there. I am forever in his debt._

_The Dark Lord is magnificent._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**12th June, 1996**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I killed Sirius Black! **I killed Sirius Black!** **I killed Sirius Black!**_

_Itty Bitty Harry thought he could torture me. Little baby. He's too new to the game._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**7th July, 1996**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Your vow was stupid. Draco should be honoured to receive such a task from the Dark Lord._

_What I wouldn't give to be in his place. To end that fool of a wizard. Muggle-loving filth._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**3rd July, 1997**

_Dear Cissa,_

_It is an honour to have the Dark Lord in your house. If only Grimmauld Place hadn't gone to that filthy blood traitor and then to Potter._

_He recognizes my loyalty. There is no greater honour. I would give up my wand just to receive the satisfaction of Him knowing that I am completely and absolutely devoted to Him and His cause. A wand is but a small price to pay. Lucy didn't look as honoured as I would have been. He never is._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**31st July, 1997**

_Dear Cissa,_

_They tricked us._

_I don't know who maimed Rod, but she or he is going to pay for it._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**27th February, 1998**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Keep an eye on that son of yours. He seems a little… loose. Bring him onto line, will you?_

_That Mudblood was enjoyable. Her screams were like a soothing balm. I don't remember feeling so relaxed ever since I tortured the Longbottoms._

_It's a pity they got away. I'd have loved to end her._

_At least the stupid House Elf died. But I lost my dagger. Saddening._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**2nd May, 1998**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I killed Nymphadora! **I killed Nymphadora! I killed Nymphadora!**_

_Foolish little Andromeda. If only she'd have listened._

_He's dead. Finally, my Lord can take over without being opposed by these foolish Muggle-lovers and Mudbloods._

_Better times are coming, Cissa. We'll face them together. I won't have to write you letters anymore._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

_**Bellatrix Black Lestrange**_

_13th October, **1951** – 2nd May, **1998**_

_Daughter, Sister, Wife,** Warrior.**_

_Just as **brilliant** as she was **unhinged.**_


End file.
